Unexpected
by itik duck
Summary: Takdir membuat Minho terus berhubungan dengan Taemin setelah One night stand mereka! 2min


Unexpected

New Drabble fic

2min! sorry for typo!

Taemin masih mengeliat malas di ranjang hotel tempat namja cantik itu menghabiskan malam yang panjang semalam, Tubuh kurus yang dibalut kulit putih susu berhiaskan bercak merah di setiap inchi kulitnya terpampang jelas tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang ketika seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis yang tinggi menjulang keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi sembari mengusap-usap rambut hitam basahnya, namja tampan yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk putih yang melingkar dipinggangnya mendudukan tubuh coklatnya di ranjang.

"Hei...Bangunlah"

hmmm

Namja tampan itu mendengus dan melempar handuk basah di tangannya ke wajah cantik Taemin.

"Arrgh...Kau sudah menghancurkan tubuhku semalam dan sekarang kau menghancurkan tidurku brengsek!" Taemin berkata cepat dengan suara serak, namja cantik itu frustasi karena tidurnya di ganggu, demi author yang cantik Taemin baru tidur saat fajar baru muncul dan sekarang namja asing di samping Taemin mengusiknya.

Pluk

Dengan emosi Taemin melempar handuk itu ke lantai lalu mengubah posisi tubuhnya menyamping melanjutkan tidur cantiknya dan mengabaikan namja tampan di sampingnya yang tengah melotot.

Yakk

Pluk

Taemin melempar sebuah bantal dan melemparnya ke wajah partner semalamnya tanpa menoleh.

Namja yang terkena lemparan bantal dari Taemin mengeletukkan giginya keras, emosinya tidak stabil. Sejak semalam namja cantik yang telanjang di sampingnya benar-benar menyebalkan 'Aku pikir jika di perkosa dia akan mengalami goncangan jiwa tapi masih belagu ternyata. Barbar!' Sinis si tampan.

"Hei ini sudah jam 9, cepat bangun! Kuantar pulang" Namja tampan itu berucap dengan datar, emosinya sudah agak stabil, mungkin otak cerdasnya menyarankan agar dalam menghadapi orang barbar harus dengan ketenangan.

Taemin menghadapkan tubuh putih-merahnya saat merasa tangan kasar mengusap punggung telanjangnya, tangan kasar milik partnernya semalam itu terasa dingin di punggungnya. Dengan malas taemin membuka matanya, inginnya sih meng-glare langsung ke mata cantik partnernya tapi karena baru bangun tidur hanya tatapan sayu yang dapat dia perlihatkan.

"Jika ingin bersikap gentlemen ambilkan aku selimut, dingin tahu~"

Namja tampan menghela nafas pasrah dari pada jantungnya rusak karena berlama-lama melihat tubuh sexy di hadapannya lebih baik dia segera pergi dari sini.

Pluk

Sebuah gumpalan selimut yang di lempar dengan kasar ke tubuh Taemin yang tengah memeluk guling.

"Ini! Dasar pemalas!" Namja tampan yang sudah rapi gusar melihat tingkah remaja jaman sekarang.

Taemin sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan perilaku ajjushi mesum yang memperkosanya tapi tubuhnya sangat lelah apalagi bagian bawahnya mati rasa jika bukan karena rasa kantuk yang sangat taemin pasti akan menghajar namja itu.

"Aku pergi!"

Namja itu masih berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan dua tangan di sakunya. Matanya fokus pada rambut hitam Taemin yang menyembul dari kukuhan selimut, namja itu menanti sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Taemin memgabaikannya!

tap

tap

"Hei tunggu!" namja tampan itu menyeringai senang sebelum berbalik dan memasang wajah datar tapi detik selanjutnya dia shock karena taemin memanggilnya dalam posisi tadi, bahkan matanya masih terpejam.

"Apa ?"

"Pesankan makanan aku lapar!"

"..."

"Aku mau sandwich"

"..."

"Tiga porsi!"

"..."

"Kau dengar kan"

"Hm"

tap

"Hei!"

"Apa ?"

"Aku ingin minum susu coklat dan jus jeruk hangat~"

"Iya-iya"

tap

"Hei"

"Apalagi !?"

"Aku juga ingin makan kentang goreng hoamm~ ppali!"

Sreet

Taemin menarik selimut merah yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga melewati kepala menghalau cahaya matahari yang mulai tinggi. Tindakan yang membuat namja tampan itu semakin berang. Sebelumnya tidak ada seorang pun yang mengabaikannya.

Tapi dalam 17 jam kebelakang namja cantik angkuh itu terus-menerus mengabaikannya. 'Jangan panggil aku Choi Minho jika tidak bisa membuat namja itu bertekuk lutut' Inner namja tampan berusia 30 tahun itu tertawa setan.

tap

tap

tap

ceklek

"Tunggu! tenggorokan aku sakit, aku ingin madu...Uhm biasanya aku minum madu dengan air hangat"

WTH

dengan kesal minho membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap namja cantik itu tajam.

Ehem

"Eng ? Kenapa ? Ada yang salah ? Taemin bertanya dengan raut wajah polosnya dan itu membuat kekesalan Minho semakin memuncak dan ingin membungkam bibir pink yang sangat menggodanya itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Jawab Minho dengan senyuman -seringai- seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Taemin.

"Lalu...Kenapa masih disitu ? Cepatlah ! Tunggu apa lagi"

Namja polos itu tidak sadar dengan arti senyuman Minho dan bahaya yang mengintainya, yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah Minho segera membawakan makanan dan minuman yang di pesan tadi.

Sungguh...Taemin benar-benar merasa lapar karena kelelahan semalam bercint, ah mengingat hal itu kembali membuat wajah taemin memerah.

"Aku akan pergi, tapi biarkan aku melakukan ini sebentar saja"

dengan tergesa Minho mendekat kearah Taemin.

'Shit I can't hold it anymore, I wanna taste those sexy lips!'

"Apa yang kau -hmmmp!"

Dengan sigap Minho membungkam bibir pink Taemin sebelum sang empunya sempat berkata-kata, dengan posesif Minho memeluk tubuh naked Taemin dan menekan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

ehmm

Minho melumat bibir Taemin rakus seolah dia akan mati jika melepaskannya sedetik saja, tidak perduli jika namja di bawahnya sudah hampir pingsan karena kehabisan oxygen.

hah hah hah

Taemin menghirup nafas dengan terburu, wajah memerah matanya berkaca 'Bajingan ini berniat membunuhku' Taemin tidak akan terbiasa dengan ciuman Minho yang mematikan -dalam artian sebenarnya- atau tidak.

Minho sendiri meneggakan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum sexy yang sangat oh menyebalkan bagi Taemin yang masih terngengah dengan bibir mengkilat karena liquid bening kental, pemadangan yang indah yang menggetarkan jiwa mesum Minho.

Tapi tidak! Walaupun namja dewasa itu bergebu-gebu ingin mengulang kejadian semalam logika menampar, kalimat 'one night stand' membuatnya harus segera pergi meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi malam panas semalam mengabaikan Taemin yang tepelongo heran.

TBC~

done

happy birthday to Makciik sari, ini birthdayfic yang daku janjikan. Gak bisa di sebut oneshoot bahkan tapi umh lebih baik drabble dari pada gak siap-siap kan~

Next year aku lanjutkan, Love U *hug*


End file.
